Passengers
Passengers , are the small people the player has to try to protect in the Skywire series. Many of the small bean people went into the cable car. Many fall out of the cable car during the game, while some survived the ride as it progressed to the end. There are approximately 150 bean people created for the Skywire series who have also play roles in other games. The bean people take the spotlight in the game, Skywire V.I.P. List of bean people Skywire 1 - 2 * Mat Annal's bean person. * Mat Annal's bean person.(with derpy eyes) * Heather Stancliffe's bean person. * Lee Nicklen's bean person. * Green haired girl * Man wearing tie * Army man * Afro man * Vampire * Pink haired girl * Boy wearing overalls * Brown haired man with a blue shirt * Blue haired woman with a purple shirt * Gypsy * Green troll from Square Meal. * Blue troll from Square Meal * London police officer * Vicar * Girl wearing a snorkel * Robber * School girl * Brown haired girl * Cowboy * Viking * Abraham Lincoln * Eve (first woman on Earth) * Adam (first man on Earth) Skywire VIP * Abba * Admiral Nelson * Alien * Amy Winehouse * Albert Einstein * Austin Powers * Back to the Future (Marty McFly and Doc Emmet Brown) * Batman * Beetlejuice * Bigfoot * Bruce Lee * Count Dracula * Crocodile Dundee * Dirk Valentine * Elvis Presley * Family Guy * Final Ninja (Takeshi) * Frankenstein's Monster * Frost Bite (Climber) * Futurama * Garfield * Ghostbusters * Halo * Harry Potter (Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger) * Headcase (Norman Noggin) * He-Man (He-Man and Skeletor) * Henry VIII * Humpty Dumpty * Indiana Jones * James Bond * Julius Caesar * King Arthur * KISS * Lara Croft * Laurel and Hardy * Legend of Zelda * LEGO (A LEGO minifigure with the iconic smiling expression) * Lemmings * Little Red Riding Hood * Lost * Marilyn Manson * Marilyn Monroe * Mary Poppins * Medusa * Metal Gear Solid * Mickey Mouse * Napoleon Dynamite * Neil Armstrong * Off The Rails (Cactus men) * Pirates of the Caribbean (Capt. Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones) * Queen * Queen Elizabeth * Resident Evil * Robin Hood * Ronald McDonald * Santa Claus * Scooby Doo (Mystery Inc.) * Scrubs * Sesame Street * Shrek * Sonic the Hedgehog * South Park * Spiderman * Spongebob Squarepants * Star Trek * Star Wars (C-3PO and R2-D2) * Street Fighter II * Superman * Super Mario Bros (Mario and Luigi) * Tasmanian Devil * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael) * The Addams Family * The A-Team * The Beatles * The Blues Brothers * The Invisible Man * The Matrix (Agent Smith, Neo and Morpheus) * The Mummy * The Muppet Show * The Osbournes * The Simpsons * The Spice Girls * The Statue of Liberty * The Terminator * The Wizard of Oz * The X Files * Thriller * Toxic (Hazmat Hero) * Toy Story (Woody and Buzz Lightyear) * Tutankhamun * Uncle Sam * Wallace and Gromit * Wayne's World * Will Smith * Yin Yang (Yin and Yang) Skywire VIP Extended * Alice in Wonderland (Alice, Mad Hatter, The Tweedle Boys, Cheshire Cat & Red Queen) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Theodore, Alvin & Simon) * Angry Birds (Red, Chuck, Blue Bird, Bomb & Matilda) * Animal Crossing (Tom Nook, K.K. Slider, Resetti, Brewster, Copper & Booker) * Arthur (Arthur Read, D.W. Read, Buster Baxter, Binky Barnes, Francine Frensky, Muffy Crosswire, Alan Powers) * Avatar (Jake & Neytiri) * Bananas in Pajamas (B1 & B2) * Barney (BJ, Barney, Baby Bop) * Betty Boop * Big Bang Theory (Leonard, Sheldon, Raj, Howard & Penny) * Black Eyed Peas (Taboo, apl.de.ap, Fergie & will.i.am) * Bob Marley * Bob the Builder * Bomberman * Calvin and Hobbes * Canopy (Canopy) * Captain America * Care Bears (Cheer Bear, Share Bear, Grumpy Bear, Love-a-Lot Bear, Good Luck Bear, Wish Bear, Bedtime Bear, Funshine Bear) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Willy Wonka & Oompaloompas) * Charlie Chaplin * Charlotte's Web (Wilbur & Charlotte) * Chisel (Chiseler) * David Bowie * Dennis the Menace (Dennis & Gnasher) * Disney Princesses (Belle, Jasmine, Cinderella, Ariel, Snow White & Aurora) * Doctor Who (TARDIS & the eleven doctors) * Domo * Donkey Kong * Dora the Explorer (Dora & Boots) * Dragon Ball Z (Goku, Trunks, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, Tenshinhan, Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, Bulma & Frieza) * Elf (Buddy) * Elton John * Enemy 585 (Turner & Enemy 585) * Fault Line (Zapo) * Frosty the Snowman * Goldilocks and the three bears * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Hello Kitty * He-Man * Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (Arthur, Ford, Trillian, Zaphod & Marvin) * How the Grinch stole Christmas (Grinch) * Iron Man * Justin Bieber * Kid Icarus (Pit) * Kirby (Kirby, Metaknight, King Dedede & Bandanna Waddle Dee) * Kung Fu Panda (Po) * Little Bo Peep * Lockehorn (Lockehorn & a blue elk) * Looney Tunes (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird & Tasmanian Devil) * Lord of the Rings (Frodo, Peregin, Meriadoc, Samwise, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas & Gimli) * Madagascar (Marty, Alex, Gloria & Melman) * Mega Man * Men in Black (Agent K & J) * Metroid (Samus Aran) * Minecraft (Steve with a diamond pickaxe & a creeper) * Monsters Inc. (Mike & Sully) * Mr. Bean * Naruto (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura & Kakashi) * Nitrome Must Die (Austin & Justin) * Nyan Cat * Paddington Bear * Peanuts (Charlie Brown & Snoopy) * Peter Rabbit * Pink Panther (Pink Panther & Inspector Clouseau) * Pokemon (Ash & Pikachu) * Portal (Friendship Cube & Chell) * Power Rangers (Blue, Pink, Red, Yellow & Black Power Rangers) * Plants vs. Zombies (Regular zombies, Wall-nut, Peashooter & Sunflower) * Powerpuff Girls (Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup) * Robocop * Rugrats (Tommy, Angelica, Chuckie, Phil & Lil) * Sailor Moon * Sherlock Holmes * Silly Sausage (Stretchy Dog) * Snap, Crackle and Pop * Tarzan * Team Fortress (Pyro, Engineer, Sniper, Spy, Heavy, Demoman, Medic, Scout & Soldier) * Teletubbies (Po, Laa-Laa, Dipsy & Tinky-Winky) * Test Subject Blue (Blue) * Tom and Jerry * The Adventures of Tintin (Tintin, Captain Haddock, Professor Calculus & the two Thompsons) * The Cat in the Hat (Nick, Sally, The Cat in the Hat and Thing 1 & 2) * The Cosby Show (Cliff, Clair, Sondra, Theo, Denise & Vanessa) * The Easter Bunny (with a basket & egg) * The Gingerbread Man * The Incredible Hulk * The Incredibles (Mr. and Mrs. Incredible, Violet, Dash & Jack-Jack) * The Lorax (On a stump) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (Jack Skellington) * The Prisoner (A penny-farthing, the Prisoner & Rover) * The Smurfs (Smurfs, Papa Smurf & Smurfette) * The Three Little Pigs (and the wolf) * Twilight (Edward, Bella & Jacob) * Wall-E (Wall-E & EVE) * Where the Wild Things are (Max & a wild thing) * William Shakespeare * Winnie the Pooh (Honey jar, Pooh) * Wolverine * Wonder Woman * Yogi Bear (Yogi & Boo-Boo) Skywire VIP Shuffle * Adele * Aladdin * American Gothic * An American Werewolf in London * Anne Boleyn * Assassins Creed * Barack Obama * Barbie * Beauty and the Beast * Ben 10 * Bill Gates * Blade Runner * Blue Man Group * Bugs Bunny * Castlevania * Cleopatra * Cloud * Dalai Lama * David Beckham * David Hasselhoff * Die Hard * Donald Duck * Donnie Darko * Double Edged * Duke Nukem * Dumb and Dumber * Edward Scissorhands * Eminem * E.T. * Florence and the Machine * Gandhi * Genghis Khan * George Washington * Ghost Rider * God of War * Godzilla * Gorillaz * Gremlins * Guns N' Roses * Hitman * Homestar Runner * House * Hulk Hogan * Ice Breaker * Jawas * Jessie J * John Wayne * Karate Kid * Kill Bill * King Kong * Lady Gaga * Legally Blonde * Lewis Hamilton * Mad Men * Mona Lisa * Mortal Kombat (Sub Zero, Raiden and Scorpion) * Moses * Mr T * Napoleon * Nirvana * Nitrome * Predator * Prince * Prince Charles * Pulp Fiction * Rafael Nadal * Rambo * Ren & Stimpy * Richard Branson * Road Runner * Rocky * Roger Rabbit * Simon Cowell * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Splinter Cell * Storm Trooper * Swindler * The Crow * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * The Grim Reaper * The Mask * The Phantom of the Opera * The Pope * The Scream * The Stig * Thor * Thundercats * Tiger Woods * Top Gun * Tron Legacy * U2 * Up * Usain Bolt * Venus de Milo * Walking Dead * Will-i-am * Winston Churchill * X-Men (Professor X, Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Wolverine and Storm) * Zeus * Zorro Trivia * The first three bean people are Mat Annal, Heather Stancliffe, and Lee Nicklen because those bean people were standing next to their names in the credits section of Skywire 2. * It is possible that the Viking bean person is one of the Vikings from the Ice Breaker series, but it is also possible that it isn't, due to the fact that Skywire 2 was being made in May or April, and if Icebreaker was made at the same time, and was released on January 5th, 2009, that is an awfully long time for a game like Icebreaker to be made, since the sequel was possibly being made in January or February. It is also possible that the Viking bean person was an inspiration for Icebreaker. * The brown haired girl looks similar Princess Leia from Star Wars. * It is possible that some bean people could represent Nitrome employees or relatives of Nitrome employees. * In Skywire 2, there are some of the same people in Skywire V.I.P. * The bean people seen in Skywire V.I.P. Extended were drawn by two fans, Max Schramp and Duncan Smith. References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters